


Awakening

by mewringo13



Series: BotW 1st Anniversary [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Hot Fluff, Married Couple, Oral Sex, link's birthday, pregnant!Zelda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewringo13/pseuds/mewringo13
Summary: Prompt # 1 for March 1st, 2018Zelda wakes Link up to celebrate his birthday, he makes pancakes for her, but has an appetite for something else entirely.





	Awakening

Morning broke over the mountain tops of the sleepy Hateno Village. The sunlight filtered through the shutters of a quaint cottage on the outskirts.

The light shone across the face of the blonde haired princess, stirring her from the most blissful dream she's had in a long time. She rubbed her eyes of the sleep that accumulated on her lids and settled back onto her pillow.

The princess watched the man of her dreams lying to her right on his bed, a boy with a messy, caramel mop of loose hair snoring with his mouth hanging open, saliva dribbling down a corner of his lips, his covers kicked off during the night and only wearing a pair of britches.

She went ahead and brushed a few locks out of his face, and smiled longingly at the peaceful look covering his face. One and only one thought came across her mind-

_ How did I wind up being so lucky to have him in my life? _

He was hers, just as she was his. Her lover, her protector, loving husband, and soon to be father.

She briefly caressed the gentle slope of her abdomen, smiling because there were no other words to describe how elated she was.

_ Twins… who knew? _

She pressed a tender kiss on his cheek, prompting him to crack open his crystal blue eyes. 

“Happy 20th Birthday, Link.”

He hummed, “120th… has it been that long already?”

“You were 18 when you were put under… it took you one year to save me, and it's been a year since then.” she counted on her fingers.

“Saved the girl, brought her home, married her, and now fatherhood on the horizon. Don'tcha think we’re going too fast?”

“Hush,” she placed a finger on his lips before he could object, “We waited a century for this, hardly breaking any land records I'd say.”

He smiled earnestly, placing soft kisses on her fingertip as she spoke her rebuttal. His stomach rumbled, making him blush while she let out a bubbly giggle.

“I guess that’s our cue to get up out of bed.” Zelda sighed

“You stay and rest, the midwife said you need to keep up your activities light. I'll be just a few minutes, promise.” He pecked her cheek and turned on his heel to the main level. She sighed in a heavenly tone as she rested on her side, rubbing circles across the taut skin of her abdomen as she waited.

Link wandered to the pantry, grabbed a few things and began to work on breakfast. Some eggs, a few scoops of flour, a splash of milk and a few other ingredients to bring together a loose batter for crepes. Some wildberries went into another bowl to macerate with some crystallized cane sugar.

He took some time to fry the crepes as the berries slowly became a syrupy topping. Zelda could smell the sweet scents wafting up into the loft and the soothing tune he hummed as he worked. He made one single tower of cakes with a fork stuck in between the layers for her and a container with the syrup.

Link made his way upstairs, and Zelda raised a brow when there was only one plate.

“Aren't you eating?”

He shrugged, handing her the plate after she laid back onto a mountain of pillows to support herself. She rested her plate atop of her bump, drooling as she eyed up the stack.

“Well go on, dig in already.” Link sat on the edge of the bed and drank up the blissful noises she made as she devoured the sweets.

Suddenly a glint flashed in his eyes making her pause from her meal, that look- one that could only mean one thing.

He wasn't hungry for breakfast. He wanted to taste her.

Link slinked under her nightie, spread her legs wide open and started with languid open-mouth kisses up the inside of her thigh, reaching dangerously close to the junction of her legs before doing the same on the other side in a painstakingly slow procession.

Zelda threw her head back onto the pillows with an audible gasp, clutching the fork in her hand till her knuckles turned white, “L-link?! W-what are you d-doing? F-for Hylia’s sake I’m eating!!”

He mumbled against her skin, “So am I. You taste better than any cake I could possibly make.”

Before he went any further, she set the plate of half eaten crepes and fork onto the nightstand, sighed and spoke, “I suppose I can allow it, since it's your birthday after all.”

He didn't need any other words of encouragement as he slipped off her soaked panties, throwing them over his shoulder to land somewhere on the other side of the loft. He adjusted himself to lay on his stomach, and descended onto her moistened core with gentle brushes of his lips to her curtains.

She let out a moan she was biting back for awhile as she unabashedly rolled her hips into his face, begging for more of his touch.

He obliged to her wordless order, parting her curtains and pushing his tongue to probe for her bead that turns her into putty. Finding the swollen nub was much easier as they got to know the others bodies. Link give it a few tentative flicks with the tip of his tongue, and she let out, “Oh...Oh Liiink…”

Her thighs quivered on either side of him, her toes curled as she braced herself, making him hum against her tender folds.

Finally he began to slip in a finger, curling it as it came out and settled in a gentle rhythm of pushing and pulling against her slick walls, earning a cry from her as he neared a sweet spot, making her vision flash to white. 

“Link! I’m- I’m closssse!” she cried out as she grinded into his face, needing anything to alieveate the aching heat between her legs at this point.

He knew then to redouble his efforts, grazing the bundle of nerves with his teeth, his tongue swirled around it in lazy circles as he sucked away. She was slick enough where he slid in a second, and soon a third finger into her core.

Her legs were wrapped around his head at that point, begging him to not stop, she needed him- all of him right there and then.

But then out of the blue, the coil snapped free, making her cry out his name one last time as her climax ripped through her lithe frame, dousing Link in her essence.

He kept attending to her bead, hoping to extend her bliss for as many seconds as he could give her. Once her shudders were quieted and she laid still once again, he lifted up with one last kiss to her curtains, just as he began.

She watched him, the man who died protecting her all those years ago, examining her juices coating his hand and smeared across his face with a wild eyed look, “Link you don't have to-”

He licked it as he always did, smirking as their gazes met, “Sweet, as always, my favorite…”

“You're deplorable…” she sighed in exasperation.

Link cleaned off his hand and countered her, “I know you like it…”

_ Busted. _ He could read her like an open book, no matter how well she tried to hide her intentions. 

“Fine, I can admit that much, you glutton.”

His smirk turned mischievous as he laid back onto the bed beside her, handing her plate back to her.

She quickly gobbled up the now iced over cakes, and handed the plate back over to him, pecking him on the cheek, “Thank you… I definitely needed this, but now I have to return the favor.”

He shook his head defiantly, “You've done more than enough for me, I don't need anything.”

She sighed once more, scooting herself up against his chest, hinting at him. Link obliged, wrapping his arms around her swollen midsection and buried his nose in her golden locks.

“Can we stay in bed the rest of the day?” she asked hesitantly.

“I think I could live with that…” he hummed against her neck, slowly fading into a nap.


End file.
